Too young?
by NashiTora
Summary: Wendy's now eighteen. That makes her, now capable of finding her mate. The real question is, who is her mate? Will she find him? Or was he there the whole time? Romeo x Wendy one-shot!


**Okay so I thought of a Romeo x Wendy one-shot! This was inspired by a NaLu fanfiction I just read. Like you care anyway. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The young sky dragon slayer stirred in her sleep as she dreamed.

_Wendy couldn't describe the place they were in, but she didn't really bother because the dragon she's been looking for since she was 5 was now in front of her. She couldn't really care less if it was a dream or not._

_"G-Grandine?" She stuttered as she looked up at the dragon._

_"Hi Wendy. Its been twenty years, hasn't it? I'm really sorry I left you. The reason of that, well, it's a reason I won't be able to explain right now. Please understand, alright? Anyway, as of now, you are currently eighteen. You finally got those chest you've always wanted, though it's not as big as that of Lucy Heartfilia's or Erza Scarlet's, it's better than nothing, right?"_

_"Kyaaa!" She shrieked, ears turning scarlet. The sky dragon chortled. _

_"Alright, the main reason I'm talking to you right now is that, it's finally time." Wendy stared at the dragon, intently. "Time for what?"_

_"Well, it's time to find your mate, dear." She smiled at the sky mage. "M-mate? I-is that what Natsu-san and Gajeel-san was talking about when they were 19?" Wendy asked, remembering the thought. Some dragon slayers have the best of memory._

_"Yup. They've already chosen theirs, not its your turn to find yours." A tint of pink found its way on Wendy's cheeks._

_"But I'm a girl... I thought only guys find their mates?" Grandine giggled, "Every single dragon needs to find their mate in order for them to find a purpose to live. There are no exceptions. It is a part of being a dragon." She explained, whilst the blue-haired mage's cheeks reddened even more. _

_"Er, alright...But h-how?"_

_"Hm, well, first is, you must be in love with him. One does not simply be your mate. You have to be in love with him. And you know love, it cannot be forced. Don't force it as a duty, 'cause it's not. It is an emotional feeling."_

_"Emotional feeling...got it." She nodded in understanding._

_"Once you fall in love with that person...wait you do know when you're in love right?"_

_"Well um, yeah. I suppose. It is when you feel very comfortable around that person and you feel that tingly feeling in your chest. That's it right?"_

_"Yup. That's one. But for you to know if he is exactly your mate, there are some signs you must watch out for. First is, you can't keep your eyes of off him. When he leaves, you start to feel all empty inside. When your hand brushes up to his, you feel this kind of magnet that tempts you to hold his hand. And one last, last thing, is that, you see this sort of glow around his figure. Do you understand?"_

_"Y-yes." She nodded her head again._

_"Second. If it seems like your mate doesn't carry the same feelings as you do, try to do nice things for him. Fix yourself a bit. A BIT okay? He has to like you for who you are." Grandine pointed at her heart, flashing an angelic smile. _

_"And lastly, well, of course, you don't want anyone to get your mate right? Dragons can only have one mate for their entire lives And one only. You cannot change your mate, or everything else in between, because you only got one. So to do that, You, must, do, a ritual." She said carefully._

_"A r-ritual?"_

_"Sex dear. It's when you have sex."_

_"Oh my god..." The sky mage blushed furiously at the thought. "Grandine!" The dragon laughed once more. "I know, it will be your first time. But you just got to do it. So that you can claim your mate as your's and nobody else's."_

_"B-but!"_

_"No buts. There's no other way. Besides, you are EIGHTEEN. You are capable of doing that." Grandine winked._

_"Wendy!" Charle called out. Said girl turned her head, searching the source of the voice._

_"Charle?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the gigantic dragon start to fade away. "G-Grandine! Where are you going?"_

_"Well, you're waking up. This is all a dream."_

_"But will I-" The sky dragon cut her off, "Yes dear. You're going to remember."_

_"Will I dream about you again?"_

_"Not for a couple of months." With those words, Wendy started to panic. "But I need help! How do I find my mate? How will I find my mate? Are there some rules? Come on, please-"_

_"Relax Wendy. Everything's going to be just fine. I already told you what you needed to know. It's all up to you now. I know you can do it, I'm counting on you." _

_"Where am I gonna look?"_

_"You don't have to look for him. He might be closer than you think." Grandine winked one last time before completely fading away._

"WENDY! WAKE UP! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" The white exceed shouted. "A-aye!"

"What were you dreaming of?" Charle arched her left eyebrow at her. "Grandine..."

"Oh? Did she tell you anything?"

"I uh...she told me that it's time." She stammered.

"Time for what?"

"To find my mate." As if on cue, her face went completely ablaze. "A mate?"

"Y-yeah."

"A mate is..."

"Someone you're in love with."

.

.

.

"WENDY! YOU'RE FINALLY GROWING UP! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She beamed.

"I erm, thanks?"

"S-so romantic. Wait, Do you know who's your mate?"

"No idea..." Charle sighed. "Come on, eat your breakfast. We're heading off to the guild soon."

"Okay?"

* * *

"What? A mate? Finally!" Mira cheered.

"I'm so happy for you, Wendy!" Lucy squealed.

"Yeah! You're a strong girl. I know you can do it!" Levy encouraged.

Wendy just sat there on the bar stool, her palms covering her face.

"Hey hey, says the two claimed mates." Charle rolled her eyes at the two older mages, specifically Lucy and Levy.

The two had a tint of pink on their cheeks. Yes, as Charle had said, Lucy and Levy are claimed. Mates to obviously Natsu and Gajeel.

"Hey, we didn't know we would be chosen to be a mate okay? It just...happened." Lucy blushed even more.

"Because you love me!" Natsu shouted from the other side of the guild. "Who chose me to be his mate?" Lucy hollered. "Love you too!" The celestial mage sweat dropped. Even though he really is one hell of an idiot, Lucy loved him and Him...well, he chose her to be his mate. And she guessed that answers that.

The same goes for Levy. Gajeel is a big metal head, can only love his own irons. But when it comes to mates, Gajeel is seriously selfish. He immediately claimed Levy without hesitation. He didn't waste time to think if she ever feels the same. Fortunately , Levy already feels the same. and that answers that too.

"Well, your dragons are guys! I'm a girl!" Wendy shrieked.

"There's one thing I'm sure of. That ritual of Wendy's is going to be very naughty!" Cana teased, chugging another barrel of alcohol. Wendy's face turned into different kinds of red. She could really feel the blood rushing to her face.

"Cana!"

"What? She's eighteen, she can do it!"

"What's going on here?" Erza asked, as she approached the bar. "Erza!"

"Hm?"

"It's Wendy! It's time for her to find her mate!" Lucy squealed. Erza looked calm, before capturing Wendy in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you, Wendy!" Anime tears coming out from her eyes. "A-aye. Thank you Erza-san!" Wendy managed to reply.

"The question remains though, who's the lucky guy?" Mira leaned in, staring at the dragon slayer. The other girls did the same.

"I-I don't know." The group of girls sighed.

Lucy stood up, handing a fine stack of papers over to Levy. "Levy-chan, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!"

"Thank you, Lu-chan!"

"Mira, the usual please." Erza said. The takeover mage smiled, handing Erza a plate. A slice of strawberry cake on it.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you." She thanked. She took a seat and then continued to eat her cake.

"Cana, don't you have anything better to do than drink alcohol?" Charle scolded. "Nope."

Before Wendy could even realize it, everyone else was back on their daily routine, completely ignoring the blunette.

"Eh? Minna-san!" Nothing. Well of course Mirajane was the only one who noticed her.

"Wendy?"

"What's wrong with everybody? Did I say something wrong?" She asked frantically."Apparently so." Mira beamed.

"W-what?"

"You said you don't know who's the guy."

"But I really don't know!"

"Now now Wendy, do you want me to ignore you again?" Mira teased. "Mira-san!" Wendy cried out.

"Alright. I'll explain. It's because you're pretty grown up. You should already know by now. Not needing that dream to tell you so."

"So meaning..."

"That we know who's your mate? Yeah."

"B-but how?"

"Simple. We know who you like."

"And I don't?"

"Well, you're still a bit dense. You're no compare to Natsu and Lucy though. When they were your age, they were seriously oblivious of thinking about love and all those shenanigans." Mira giggled.

"Can I at least have one clue?"

"Um, sure. But think it thoroughly okay? I can't afford giving you another clue." Wendy sweat dropped. "Er, okay?"

"Here's the first and I guess your last clue coming from me... Door."

"Door? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Door." Mira repeated, this time, she was staring at something, grinning. Wendy followed where the white-haired mage was looking, and that was the very first time she felt nervous like hell. There, a fire mage, who is just about her age. Maybe 19. Was just entering the guild, a wide, toothy grin across his face.

"That clue good enough for you?" Mira asked, playfully. "R-R-romeo-kun? I-"

"See? You're stuttering. You definitely like him!"

"M-mira!"

"Well, I'm off to serve some guild members. Good luck!" The take over mage waved.

"Don't worry Wendy. You'll be fine." Another voice was heard, she turned around to see Mira's younger sister, Lisanna.

"Lisanna-san?"

"Hi Wendy."

"Can you help me?"

"No can do! This is something you've got to do yourself. Good luck okay?" Lisanna winked then hurried off to who knows where.

Wendy tried to think of another guild member who would likely to help her. _"Lucy-san?_"

"Lucy-san!" The stellar spirit mage turned around at the mention of her name.

"Er, Wendy. Still don't know who's the guy?"

"I-I know. But how can I be sure? I-I mean, what if he likes someone else? Or or-"

"Wendy! Learn how to relax. If it helps to say this, I might just have a plan to help you out."

"A-a plan?"

"Yup. But not that help you're expecting though. Just be yourself okay? You can handle this." Lucy encouraged.

"A-alright."

* * *

The next day...

Wendy couldn't believe everything she just learned. She was looking at the raven-haired teen. And almost all the signs she's been told to watch out for was actually happening.

She could feel that tingly feeling inside her chest. Like her heart's just itching to leap out. She walked past him , earlier this morning. And yeah, accidentally, Her hand brushed up to his when he was rushing towards Mira for a confirmation on a job request. At that exact moment, she just wanted to grab his hand and never let go.

She felt that empty feeling when he left for that job.

And when he came back from his mission, not too long ago, the second she laid her eyes on him, She was met with the most shocking thing ever.

The outline of his figure started to glow. That is when her world just turned upside-down. THAT is when she knew who Romeo Conbolt really was to her all this time.

Wendy Marvell, just found her mate. And she didn't know how close he really was to her all along.

One teeny tiny problem left. How is she going to claim him as her mate. She knows it's not going to be very easy. But she's now willing to do it. She's ready to tell him, even though she's not quite ready at what might happen next. Not ready at his reaction, not ready for his decision. It's all or nothing. No time to back down.

"And I'm going to do it...

.

.

.

.

.

tomorrow. Or the next day? Maybe the day after that? next week? Probably next month. Or should I wait for Grandine again. See what she's going to say about this...Aish!" Wendy screamed as she banged her head on the wooden counter. The whole guild turned their heads towards the dragon slayer.

"What's wrong Wendy-chan?"

"Is Wendy alright?"

"I believe Wendy has a problem."

"Does anyone know why?"

"It seems like she's having a rough day."

"Are you okay, Wendy? Are you not feeling well?" A worried mage interrupted her from her thoughts. Well not really. It was Romeo.

"R-R-Romeo?" Before she could react, the said mage was in front of her, his hand on her forehead. Checking her temperature.

"Wendy. I'm glad you're not sick. But what's wrong?" Her whole face went ablaze again, face an all new dark shade of red. "N-N-N-N-N-Nothing! I-I-I-I'm going home!"

"Your whole face is redder this time. Were you just recovering from a fever?" Romeo gave her another worried look.

"N-N-No! I-I-I'm uh F-F-Fine!" She just couldn't stop stammering.

"Oh I think I know what's going on! It's Wendy's time to find her mate!" Warren shouted.

"Really? Congratulations Wendy-chan!"

"You found him already, am I right?" Natsu hollered. "This is interesting, Gihee." Gajeel grinned.

"Er...I don't know I waaaaah!" Wendy headed towards the guild doors. "Oh dear." Charle face palmed, following the sky mage.

...

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"I'm just really confused! Everything just happened so fast!" Wendy cried out. "I believe you already know who?"

"R-romeo.." She whispered. "Finally. But then, try and relax Wendy. You'll never know. Everything might go the way you planned!"

"I don't know! It was just yesterday when I dreamed about Grandine and today, I learned who's my mate. What's it gonna be tomorrow? I'm going to get rejected?!" She shrieked. "I am so done being a dragon! If being a dragon means undergoing this kind of circumstances then I'm done. I quit!" She cried more.

"Wendy, You know you can't do that. You were born to be a dragon. You can't just quit!"

"But-"

"No Buts. Come on, let's go back to the guild!"

"Can we just go home?" Wendy pleaded. "No way."

"Charle!"

"Wendy! Listen to me. You're eighteen okay? I know you've liked Romeo for a long time. You sealed away your feelings and never let people know 'cause you're scared. But now, you have got to stop being terrified, scared, or whatever 'cause it's time to grow up. Being eighteen means being able to make your own decisions! If you never claim your mate, you're going to disappoint Grandine. And if you keep running away from your fears, you are never going to find a purpose to live! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Charle finished, yes she was harsh, but she really needed Wendy to hear those things.

"Charle...I-I understand." The exceed sighed in relief. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Go back to the guild." Wendy finally said, wiping her tears. "And?"

"Face my fears."

"By?"

"By telling Romeo that I like him."

"When?"

"Today."

"And may I remind, how old are you?"

"EIGHTEEN."

"That's it. Now get back in there and show what you really got!"

"Thank you, Charle!" Wendy waved as she went back to the guild. "But I guess, In a way, she still got that little kid inside her. Like any other member of the guild." Charle smiled to herself. Flying towards the direction of Fairy Hills.

_**Meanwhile~**_

Romeo is leaning on a wall, hiding whilst breathing heavily. Hiding from a certain dragon slayer and her exceed. Yes, yes, and yes. He did heard their conversation. And that made him nervous as hell. Well, not the whole conversation, only the part where Wendy was saying 'By telling Romeo that I like him' He knew he shouldn't have heard that but of course, it can't be helped, since he did hear his own name.

"Romeo? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice startled him. "N-Natsu-nii?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Wendy..."

"What's with her?"

"I uh heard something I wasn't suppose to hear..."

"And that is?"

"She uh... l-l-likes me." Romeo looked up at the dragon slayer to see any reaction, but he saw none.

"What's the matter with that?" Natsu asked bluntly. "What's the matter?! She likes me! I'm not suppose to hear that!"

"But you like her too, don't you?" He raised his eyebrow at him. And at that moment, the infamous Romeo Conbolt blushed.

"I-"

"Yeah, you do."

"But I don't want to ruin our friendship..."

"Nothing will happen. Trust me."

"So it's possible that me and her could?"

"Possibly be together? yeah. You love her, She loves you. Wouldn't that be a great equation?" Natsu smiled.

"And the solution is..."

"Confess and see what's gonna happen at the end."

"Alright! Thank you, Natsu-nii!"

"No problem, Romeo. Now go get her!" Romeo rushed to the guild.

"Nice job, Natsu!" A cheerful voice greeted him. "Just helping a nakama." He turned around to meet the source. grinning at her.

"Well, thanks for helping them." Lucy smiled. "Of course. It's for their own sake too."

"Hm, I'm getting rather sleepy. I'll go home first!" Lucy was about to leave when a strong hand caught her wrist. "I'll go with you." The blonde smiled, pulling her hand from his grasp and immediately interlocking it with his.

"Don't you always?" She teased. Natsu ruffled his hair, smiling sheepishly as they made their way home.

* * *

Wendy is now in front of Romeo's apartment. (Romeo moved out of Macao's house when he was 18)

Everyone in the guild told her that he probably went home after she exited the guild so here she is.

Wendy took a deep breath before knocking. "Romeo-kun?" No answer. She proceeded to knock again. "Romeo!"

Before she could knock once more, she was interrupted by the voice she was waiting for,the past 20 minutes.

"Wendy!" Romeo rushed over to her, panting. "Romeo..."

"What are you doing here?" Wendy asked, earning a look from Romeo. "Er, this is my house?"

"Oh yeah sorry! A-anyway, I've got something to tell you..."

"Me too."

"Okay, you go first." They both said in unison, both laughing when they realized it.

"Wait, let's get inside first, I don't want you getting cold." Once they stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind them, Romeo spoke.

"Wendy, I.."

"Er...?"

"I like you, Wendy." Romeo finished, his voice serious. "I-I like you, a lot."

"Eh? I like you too, Romeo." Wendy replied bashfully. "I know..."

"What?"

"I know you like me...I overheard your conversation with Charle earlier.."

"Y-Y-You did?" The sky mage stuttered. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"No, It's okay. I've been meaning to tell it to you anyway..."

"So um...are we uh together now?" Romeo asked, blushing. "Do you want to be?"

"Er yeah."

"Then okay. But Romeo?"

"Hm?"

"There's one last thing I haven't told you."

"Eh? What's that?"

"You're my mate..." There was an awkward silence before Romeo spoke. "M-Mate?"

"Yeah, well, I'm a dragon...and we find our mates...and you're mine." The fire mage's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be your mate." Wendy laughed nervously. "What's wrong, Wendy?"

Wendy leaned, her back against the wall, while looking down at her shoes. "Well, It's a nice thing you accepted to be my mate. The thing is...I have to claim you."

"A-Aren't we together? That's it right?"

"Yeah. But that's not enough. We mark our mates as ours."

"I don't get it." Romeo walked towards her, pinning her. This made Wendy's face blush even more. "We have this ritual so we can claim our mates."

"Ritual huh? What kind?"

"You sure you're up for it? I don't want to pressure you."

"Come on, Just tell me."

"Sex." It took a while before the word registered in Romeo's mind.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" Romeo blushed even redder. "I'm sorry! Okay, I'll leave!" Wendy was about to escape Romeo's grasp, but she was too late. He caught her arm.

"N-No it's okay... I was just shocked. But..." Romeo twirled Wendy so she could face him and then swiftly leaned in to press his lips on hers. He then pulled away, his blush getting redder every second.

"I am your mate...aren't I?"

* * *

"Romeo!" Macao shouted while knocking on the said mage's apartment. "Use your key. He might still be sleeping." Wakaba suggested.

"Oh alright." Macao dug in his pockets, fishing for the key. When he got it, he inserted it into the key hole and let themselves in. The two always comes during the morning to bring Romeo some breakfast.

They went straight to the kitchen. Macao brought out the plates and placed it on the table respectively.

"Hey Macao! I'm going to wake up Romeo!" Wakaba shouted, heading towards the said boy's room.

"Go ahead."

Wakaba walked up to his door, then proceeded to knock. "Yo Romeo! Are you awake yet?" He didn't heard any response so turned the knob, letting himself in. He went for the bed, nudging the figure under the covers.

"Romeo! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" He heard nothing, only a soft groan. A soft groan that didn't sound like it came from the fire mage's mouth.

"Romeo?" He lifted the covers, his jaw dropping when he saw who was under. It was the sky dragon slayer. She was wearing a blue night gown. She was curled up in a ball. Probably shivering.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Wendy?!" The girl yawned, struggling a bit to open her eyes. When she finally succeeded to open them, she greeted the old man in front of her. "O-Ohayo Wakaba-san...Wakaba-san?!" Wendy immediately shrieked, sitting up. "Hey hey, what's going on?" The voice of the boy who Wakaba was sent to wake up. "Romeo!" He just came out from the bathroom, only in his boxers, scratching his eyes.

When Romeo finally managed to open his eye, he froze. "W-Wakaba? W-W-Why are you here?!"

"Me and your dad always go here every morning to bring you breakfast! Now tell me, why is little Wendy here?"

"I'm eighteen!"

"S-She uh..."

"Why is she on your bed?" Wakaba asked, then he noticed something on Romeo's neck. A little mark.

"And what happened to your neck?" Romeo reached up to his neck then he remembered the past night, that made him blush furiously. Wendy doing the same. A certain thought dawned

"Y-You You You two had-?!" He gasped at the two. "Ah... Macao's boy is really growing up!" He tousled the boy's hair. Earning a whine. "I'm nineteen, Wakaba-san."

"A-A-And um, it wasn't for n-nothing! I had a reason!" Wendy defended.

"What's that?"

"I'm a d-dragon, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're eighteen. It's mating season for you..." Wendy nodded slowly. "So that's why! And Romeo's quite the lucky guy to be chosen as your mate!"

"Er..."

"Though Wendy, I wouldn't say the same about you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Romeo shouted, an annoyed look on his face. "Hey Hey, what's going on h-" Macao entered the room, he stopped when he noticed Wendy. "Oh Hello Wendy, Good morning, did you spend the night here?" The whole room went silent.

"Your dad deserves to know, right?" Wakaba glanced at the fire mage, who was shaking a little.

"I deserve to know what?" Macao stared at the three, curiosity filled his voice.

"That your son did the deed."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Wakaba-san! Tell it to him gently!"

"Fine Fine."

"Tell me what?"

"Macao, aren't you a little curious why Wendy is here, early in THE MORNING? On your SON'S BED?"

"Having a sleepover?"

"Dad! How old do you think I am?!"

"Nineteen."

"And do nineteen year old boys still have sleepovers?!"

"Yeah." The latter sighed. "With an eighteen year old girl?" With that Macao froze.

"D-don't tell me...y-you-" His son nodded, blushing ever so slightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry D-" Macao crushed him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you son! How was it? Was it good?"

"EHHH?...Dad!"

"So how?"

"Well..actually it's Wendy's time to find her mate. And...she chose me." Macao grinned even more.

"Hey Wendy, I'm warning you, Romeo's not the ideal father!" He teased. "Dad! How do you even know that? It's my first time you know." He rolled is eyes at his perverted father.

"H-Hai!"

The news immediately got to Fairy Tail, teasing the two when they arrived. But they really didn't mind that much.

Wendy smiled, she could imagine her foster mother smiling down at her. As she realized, she was now a full dragon. And she finally managed to tell Romeo how she really felt about him. Who knew the one she likes would also be her mate?

It was all worth it.

* * *

**Finally! Haha, I got this idea off my head. I apologize if it all happened too fast. I kinda want this story to be finished already. Aha, anyway, I'll be posting my new NaLu story soon, so I guess, If you want to, you could check it out after I post it! and um, Please do check out my other stories!**

**Don't forget to leave a cheeky review! I want to know what you think ;)**

**Ja ne!~**

**-NashiTora**


End file.
